09 January 1989
Show ; Name * John Peel Show ; Station * BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1989-01-09 ; Comments *Peel dedicates listeners to an old Fall record after some requested at Peel's roadshow in Scunthorpe. *Peel mentions that his son William will become a teenager on Thursday and he is not sure how he will take it. *Peel complains that Panini football stickers only cover the first and second divisions and not others. *Peel mentioned he enjoyed watching Snub TV on BBC2 especially the House Of Love who were featured in it. *Peel mentioned receiving tapes of learning German for his Christmas present and says he hasn't got much far on it. Sessions * Last Party #2. Recorded: 1989-01-03. Tracklisting * Suicide: Sufferin' In Vain (LP - A Way Of Life) Wax Trax! *Minutemen: Political Song For Michael Jackson To Sing (2xLP - Double Nickels On The Dime) SST *A Guy Called Gerald: Escape II (LP - Hot Lemonade) Rham!' @' *Last Party: Purple Hazel (session) *Umberi Stars (phonetically): Kenyan track sang in Kikuyu *Coffin Break: Noise Patch (7") C/Z *Fall: The Man Whose Head Expanded (7") Rough Trade''' @''' *Half Japanese: Penny In The Fountain (LP - Charmed Life) 50,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 Watts''' @''' *Maloko: In The Midnight Hour (LP - Soul On Fire) The African Music Gallery''' @''' *Mudhoney: Chain That Door (12" - Superfuzz Bigmuff) Sub Pop *Rev. Buck Naked: Work On Your Car (7" - Drinkin Bud Watching "Bob") Paris *Last Party: A Full English Breakfast (session) *Porn Orchard: Barbie (7" - Chain Delivery) Spearhead *Skinny Boys: Set The Pace (Say Yeah) (LP - Skinny (They Can't Get Enough)) Jive''' @''' *Guitar Gangsters: That's When The Razor Cuts (v/a LP - Underground Rockers) Link''' @''' start only *Ciccone Youth: Addicted To Love (LP - The Whitey Album) Blast First *Slim Smith & The Uniques: Give Me Some More Loving (v/a LP - Harry Mudie & Friends: Let Me Tell You Boy) Trojan *Dwarves: Let's Get Pregnant (12" - Toolin' For A Warm Teabag) Nasty Gash *Last Party: Platforms And Trains (session) *Marcé Et Tumpak: Lésé Woulé (LP - Zouk Chouv') Globe Style *Flower: Sliders (LP - Concrete) Bear *Frazier Chorus: Dream Kitchen (12") Virgin *Little Johnny Taylor: Zig Zag Lightning (v/a LP - Black Music Is Our Business) Kent *Fridges: When The Lights Are Low (LP - Audititioning Whimmin) Plastic Head *Filler: Hurt To Say (7" - Goodbye To All That) Fourth Dimension *Culture: Don't Cry, Sufferer (LP - Nuff Crisis!) Blue Mountain *Last Party: Creature Lakes (session) *Lounge Jays: Massage A Rama (12") WAU! Mr. Modo #''' *Holidaymakers: Cincinnati (7") Woosh *3-D: Joe Familiar (LP - Original Styling) City Beat '''# *Sore Throat: Straight Head (Narrow Mind) (LP - Unhindered By Talent) Meantime *Skip Stanley: Satellite Baby #''' *Tracks marked '''@ available on File 3 *Tracks marked #''' available on '''File 4 File ; Name * 1) 020A-B3786XXXXXXX-0200A0.mp3 * 2) 020A-B3786XXXXXXX-0201A0.mp3 * 3) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE025 * 4) 1989-01-xx Peel Show LE025 ; Length * 1) 0:51:23 * 2) 1:04:36 * 3) 1:35:33 (from 1:16:43) * 4) 1:35:30 (to 11:41) ; Other * 1) 2) Recordings at the British Library * 3) Created from LE025 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1989 Lee Tape 25 * 4) Created from LE026 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Peel January 1989 Lee Tape 26 ; Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3786/2) * 2) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B3786/2) * 3) 4) Mooo Category:1989 Category:Peel shows Category:British Library Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes